


Un bacio, per averti

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosa succederebbe se, durante una delle tante Conventions di Supernatural, a Jared venisse la singolare idea di baciare Jensen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un bacio, per averti

Era una delle tante Conventions del 2014, per quanto riguardava Supernatural.

Jared e Jensen durante il loro panel si misero a scherzare come sempre, con i fans, rispondendo scherzosamente alle loro domande sul destiel.

Jensen fece una smorfia quando menzionarono di nuovo il famoso finto bacio tra Jensen e Misha di qualche mese prima.

Jared notò che l’amico era in difficoltà, e sorrise. Voleva toglierlo dall’impaccio, e all’improvviso ebbe un’idea.

“Però…però…sono un po’ geloso…direi…anch’io voglio un bacio con Jensen!” disse Jared, guardando la folla e poi Jensen.

Jensen lo guardò sbalordito, in una delle sue classiche facce, che variano dalla sfumatura sorpresa a quella in cui sorride, cercando di capire se qualcuno stava dicendo sul serio.

Con Jared lo faceva continuamente, perché, quel gigante buono diceva sempre un sacco di cazzate, e non si capiva mai quando scherzava e quando diceva sul serio.

Jensen lo guardò, sorridendo imbarazzato, e un po’ impaurito.

“Allora, Jensen, me lo dai questo bacio??” lo incitò Jared.

Jensen si voltò di nuovo verso di lui, questa volta decisamente impaurito, capendo che non stava scherzando!

Decise di buttarla sul ridere, facendo aria con le mani, ridendo, anche se era imbarazzato da morire. Già con Misha non era stato facile prestarsi a quella messinscena, figuriamoci con Jared!

Jared però era un tipo che non abbandonava mai una sfida, e soprattutto non sopportava l’idea di perderla. Ignorando il rifiuto simpatico di Jensen, si avvicinò con grandi falcate a Jensen, che vedendoselo vicino, gli prese il panico per un momento.

Non riusci a bloccarlo, che jared gli prese il viso nelle mani, e lo baciò.

Jensen sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa, cercando anche in un primo momento , di mandarlo via, ma Jared aveva aperto la bocca quasi istantaneamente nel momento in cui aveva toccato le labbra di Jensen, forzò solo un poco le labbra di Jensen prima che lui aprisse la bocca a sua volta, e ci potesse infilare anche la lingua.

Jensen anche se avesse voluto, non poteva respingerlo. Era Jared. Se ti assaliva, avevi poche possibilità contro di lui.

Jensen aveva la bocca assalita dalla lingua di jared. Sentiva la sua lingua toccare la sua, e non riusciva a mandarlo via. L’aveva catturato, diciamo.

Rispose al bacio quasi senza accorgersene. Ed era un vero bacio.

Sapeva di familiarità. In fondo conosceva Jared da sempre, anche se conoscerlo in quel modo non gli era mai capitato.

Jensen era esterrefatto dall’audacia del ragazzo, per fare una cosa simile in pubblico doveva aver una bella dose di coraggio, e soprattutto di faccia tosta.

Jensen pensò che in fondo faceva tutto parte del gioco. In fondo erano sempre stati amici piuttosto intimi loro. Toccatine e palpatine varie. Che cosa poteva essere mai un bacio.

Ne era quasi contento. Jared doveva volergli un gran bene, per averlo addirittura baciato.

Loro erano migliori amici. Non c’era niente di strano in un bacio per scherzo.

Jensen e Jared durante il bacio, ancora prima che le loro labbra si toccarono, furono assordati dalle urla e dagli applausi dalle fans, ma il bacio iniziò comunque.

Fu un vero bacio.

Quando finì, l’imbarazzo era totale!

Vide Jared guardarlo, sorridendo timidamente quasi a mò di scuse, mentre poi si girava a inchinarsi davanti alle fans e a fare lo stupido come al solito.

Jensen ci mise di più a riprendersi. Lo shock minacciava di assalirlo come un fulmine e un lampo a braccetto, e la cosa peggiore era che doveva far finta di averla presa giocosamente…di non esser rimasto turbato, perché se i fans se ne sarebbero accorti, sarebbe successo un casino.

Guardò Jared ancora una volta e vide che non lo guardava. Guardava da un’altra parte, ridendo e guardando per terra, e li capi che non era l’unico a esser rimasto turbato.

 

 

 

*

Quando tornarono a Vancouver, Jensen entrò nel camper di Jared, e si mise a parlare di tutte le cretinate che aveva fatto Misha, delle altre cose che avevano fatto i loro coleghi…Richard, Matt, Rob…delle ore dell’aereo, dei particolari delle riprese.

Finchè non ce la fece più e a forza di girarci intorno, prese a parlare di quella conventions!

Ci girò intorno, ci girò intorno…e arrivò a parlare del famoso bacio!

“Allora…abbiamo dato molto materiale oggi, ai nostre fans, per le fan fiction…” buttò li.

Jared sorrise, muovendosi a disagio. Forse per smorzare l’atmosfera, disse ridendo:

“Ti è piaciuto? Sono un buon baciatore.”

“Hai messo la lingua…” disse Jensen, cercando di usare un tono leggero, goliardico, ma forse la sua voce perse di un’ottava.

Jared rise istericamente.

“Quindi…ti da fastidio che ti abbia baciato?” chiese, con gli occhi chiusi, senza guardarlo.

“Bacio?? Perché, lo chiami bacio, quello??” chiese Jensen, solo per avere una scusa per non far cadere il silenzio tra loro.

Jared lo guardò interrogativo.

“Lascia che ti faccia vedere io, com’è un bacio.” Gli disse Jensen, senza sapere da quale razza di stregoneria fosse stato contagiato, che lo stava facendo ora avvicinare a lui, a grandi passi.

Forse era vero che il soprannaturale esisteva veramente.

“Woaah waaaah, che fai?” gli chiese jared, sorridendo imbarazzato, alzando le mani, senza un reale motivo, sentendosi a disagio.

Jensen non rispose , e lo baciò, spingendolo contro il muro.

A jared tremarono le palpedre a quel gesto repentino, e inaspettato, tutto il suo viso tremò, nel sentire la bocca di Jensen farsi strada nella sua.

Quando la lingua di Jensen cercò la sua, quella di jared gli andò incontro, completamente in balia di quell’attacco.

Jensen sentiva Jared gemere quasi silenziosamente. Quei gemiti cosi dolci lo facevano impazzire. Aldilà di quello che si poteva pensare di Jared, in certi momenti tirava fuori il cucciolo che era in lui.  
La sua timidezza. Il suo imbarazzo.

 

Jared invece era completamente ipnotizzato da come si muoveva Jensen nella sua bocca. Aveva un viso quando baciava, Jensen, pazzesco, e questo aveva più volte potuto notarlo, quando Dean baciava le ragazze nello show.

Ma provarlo su di lui, era tutta un’altra cosa.

Le sue labbra erano morbide e sembravano burro sulle sue, aveva il viso liscio, ma piccoli accenni di barba stavano per ricrescergli, e li sentiva sfiorare la sua guancia, provocandogli sensazioni di godimento.  
Si accorse di star baciando ora Jensen con più passione ancora di quella manifestata alla Convention.

Ovvio, aveva sempre fantasticato su loro due, ma credeva fosse un riflesso di soggezione per le varie e numerose fan fiction su di loro.

 

Jensen sembrava galvanizzarsi dal fatto che Jared aveva perso definitivamente il controllo.

Sapeva di poter contare sul fatto di poter avere un bell’ascendente su di lui, ma se ne era accorto pienamente, solo ultimamente, e comunque non credeva fosse attrazione.

Anche se ci sperava.

Sentimento?

 

Jensen non capì se fu stato Jared a spingerlo sul divano, o viceversa. Forse si spinsero insieme, fatto sta che alla fine Jared cadde seduto sul divano, ansimando forte.

Jensen lo seguì poco dopo, sedendosi a cavalcioni su di lui.

Jared ansimò ancora più forte vedendo l’audacia di Jensen, lui che era sempre stato l’esempio della tiidezza e della compostezza in persona.

Appena lo vide sederglisi a cavalcioni, gli accarezzò i fianchi, felice di quella situazione, e poi visto che avevano rotto il ghiaccio….lo baciò ancora, con passione.

Jensen senti Jared stringergli i fianchi, e provò piacere. Provava sempre piacere quando Jared lo toccava. Lo toccava come se avesse voluto dire: è di mia proprietà. Amava il suo tocco.

Jared pensava che Jensen era fantastico quando baciava. Virile ed erotico all’ennesima potenza, e tutto senza neanche bisogno di agitarsi troppo. Semplicemente rimanendo fermo.

Il baciò finì, e Jared lo guardò come riscuotosi da un sogno. Lo guardò, realizzando quello che stava succedendo. Aveva uno sguardo spaventato.

Da un lato Jensen fu felice dell’effetto che gli faceva.

Lo guardava con desiderio, ma senza malizia negli occhi.

 

Jensen non riuscì più a trattenersi, cominciò a strusciare la sua erezione su quella di Jared, rendendosi conto che anche lui era eccitato, e non poco.

Jared ansimò rumorosamente a quello sfrusciamento e gettò la testa all’indietro, per poi tenere Jensen per i fianchi.

Jensen lo guardava e vedeva che seguiva il movimento dei suoi fianchi, e poi guardava lui, in viso.

Lo seguiva. L’aveva sempre fatto. Lo conosceva da tantissimi anni, e non si era mai perso niente di lui. Non si perdeva le parole, e neanche i gesti, le espressioni, i movimenti…Jared lo guardava sempre, non si perdeva nessun dettaglio.

 

“Jensen…che…che stiamo facendo? Anf. Ahhh!” gli diceva jared tra i gemiti, mentre Jensen continuava a muoversi.

Jensen si sentiva perso. Aveva la testa annebbiata dal piacere. Gli sbottonò i jeans e infilò una mano ad appoggiarsi sul suo membro, coperto dai suoi boxer.

Jared gemette di nuovo, mentre poggiava la sua mano su quella di Jensen, per fermarlo.

“Jensen…siamo sposati…”

“lo so…” disse Jensen.

“E siamo entrambi etero!!”

“Lo siamo” disse Jensen.

Jared scosse la testa in preda alla confusione, guardandolo, come per chiedergli: e allora cosa?

Jensen rispose :”Ti voglio da troppo tempo, Jared…”

 

Jensen non gli aveva detto “ti desidero” perché sembrava troppo romanzato, e non gli aveva detto ti amo, per non farlo scappare, e anche perché sembrava troppo sdolcinato da dire in quel momento.

Ma lo amava. Dio solo sapeva quanto lo amava….

 

A quella dichiarazione, Jared lo guardò stupito, poi con uno scatto repentino, riusci ad alzarsi e a capovolgere le posizioni.

Ora Jensen era sdraiato sul divano e Jared su di lui, che lo stava baciando.

Con passione.

I jeans ancora aperti, aveva ripreso a strusciarsi su Jensen.

E Jensen capì in quel momento che anche Jared lo voleva.

E Jensen in quel momento capì anche che erano innamorati…

e che avrebbero dovuto parlarne….

Sarebbe successo un gran casino, ma avrebbero affrontato la cosa.

Jensen poteva affrontare tutto, se Jared lo toccava in quel modo, come stava facendo ora, accarezzandogli le gambe, dopo avergli slacciato e sfilato i jeans.

Poteva affrontare qualsiasi cosa, se l’avesse toccato per sempre.

Un’altra volta ancora, Jared strinse la gamba di Jensen.

Jensen percepì ancora una volta il tocco possessivo, ma questa volta percepi anche amore….

Jared lo amava.

Jensen si sentiva cosi felice.

E sì, domani ne avrebbero parlato.

Avrebbero affrontato tutto quello che c’era da affrontare.

Insieme.

Lo sentì nel modo in cui Jared gli strinse la mano, come il più struggente degli amanti.

Domani avrebbero parlato dei loro sentimenti, troppo spesso taciuti.

Si sarebbero anche detti delle romanticherie, e quel padapuppy di Jared sarebbe scoppiato a piangere.

Domani, non ora.

Ora voleva solo fare l’amore con Jared.


End file.
